


It Seemed a Good Idea at the Time

by sister_wolf



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Clone Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things considered, he's had weirder days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Seemed a Good Idea at the Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request fic for [](http://lcsbanana.livejournal.com/profile)[**lcsbanana**](http://lcsbanana.livejournal.com/). Special thanks to [](http://derryderrydown.livejournal.com/profile)[**derryderrydown**](http://derryderrydown.livejournal.com/) for supplying both the info on Roy's various costumes and the title for this story.

"This is weird," Roy says.

He's sitting on a scratchy wool blanket, in a little wooded hollow in a park, in a city he's never heard of, near a Titans Tower he doesn't recognize, on an Earth that isn't his own, having a picnic with an alternate reality version of himself. All things considered, he's had weirder days.

The picnic was _so_ not their idea. But this world's version of Starfire-- terrifyingly perky, like an alien cheerleader on a caffeine bender-- insisted that the two of them should have "the quality time for the bonding over traditional foods and beverages of your people." Then she started enthusing over traditional Tamaranean delicacies, and by the time she mentioned glurk scales and blaach tails, accepting the picnic basket and fleeing seemed the most prudent course of action.

"No shit," the other Roy agrees, clearly raising an eyebrow behind his domino mask. (Roy decides to call him Speedy in his head, because otherwise he's just going to confuse the hell out of himself.) Speedy's costume looks like a more modern version of Roy's second costume, the one with the sleeveless tunic that showed off his arms. It's a darker, sleeker-looking red, though, and has bracers in that same dark red instead of the big yellow gloves. Not bad, really, as Speedy costumes go, especially since it's missing one very distinctive element.

"How'd _you_ avoid getting stuck with the dorky little hat?" Roy demands.

"What, like Ollie's hat? Oh, man," Speedy laughs, "I can't believe you actually _wore_ that thing."

"Yeah, well." Roy shrugs. "Could've been worse. Just remember, always say _no_ to purple. And shoulderpads."

Speedy looks horrified. "Do I even _want_ to know?"

Roy shakes his head and takes a pull on his bottle of soda, wishing it was a beer. "No."

"Okay then." Snickering, Speedy opens up the picnic basket and they start in on the serious business of demolishing its contents (potato salad, hot dogs, chips, and cookies-- Cyborg talked Starfire out of actually preparing any of the food herself, fortunately.) Eventually, all that's left is crumbs. Burping, Roy settles back onto the blanket, staring up through the tree branches at puffy white clouds sailing past through a perfectly blue sky.

"So, I'm feeling curious about something," Speedy announces. Roy turns his head and squints up at him, feeling relaxed and lethargic enough that he completely fails to dodge the kiss that's being aimed his way. Speedy's lips are warm and agile, and he has a distracting way of nibbling on Roy's lower lip. Roy actually has a hand buried in the soft, short hair at the nape of Speedy's neck by the time he realizes that this is really, really not a good idea.

"Whoah, hey," he says, pulling away from the kiss and sitting up. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sprawled on the blanket, Speedy frowns up at him. "Uh, making out with you," he says, in a tone of voice that manages to imply that Roy isn't especially bright. Roy scowls at him.

"Well, you shouldn't be."

"Why not?"

"It's like incest or something! Plus you're underage, and I can't even believe I'm having this conversation with you."

Even through the mask, it's obvious that Speedy is rolling his eyes. "It's more like masturbation, dumbass. And I'm nineteen."

Roy just looks at him.

"Fine! Seventeen, but that's still legal in this state, so get your ass back down here." Speedy pats the blanket next to him coaxingly. "Oh, c'mon, you can't tell me that you're not curious."

"Well..." Roy's fairly sure that a he'd be a better man if he could truthfully say that he wasn't. "You're not a virgin or anything, are you?" he asks, suddenly suspicious.

Speedy snickers. "No. Definitely not."

"Who'd you lose it with?" Roy stretches out on the blanket, lying on his back with one hand tucked under his head.

"Aqualad."

"No way." Wow. Alternate Aqualad is seriously hot, with the kind of confidence in his own power that the real Garth didn't develop until after he became Tempest. Plus, Roy has always had a weakness for long, black hair, regardless of gender.

"Uh-huh. I picked up some fun Atlantean techniques, too. Want me to show them to you?" Speedy's wicked grin is like looking in a mirror.

This is so not a good idea. But it's not like Roy has _ever_ been particularly good at resisting temptation.

"Yeah," Roy answers, pinning Speedy to the blanket and holding him still for a long, thorough kiss.

Apparently, being a pervy slut is something that holds true for Roy Harpers in any dimension. Roy can deal with that.


End file.
